


It's Fine

by Toki_Blade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, So yeah, not really - Freeform, nothing really happens because its me, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/pseuds/Toki_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing was okay.</p>
<p>It was a little weird and wet and invasive and sometimes John needed to brush his teeth but kissing was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I wrote something, imagine that.
> 
> OKAY SO I AM WORKING ON OTHER THINGS PROMISE I JUST HAD TO START SOMEWHERE and this was that where so here.
> 
> Sorry this is stupid and I'm stupid ughughugh

Kissing was okay.

It was a little weird and wet and invasive and sometimes John needed to brush his teeth but kissing was okay.

Holding hands was better and even just sitting on the couch with John’s arm around him while they watched some shitty action movie was pretty great.

Except sitting on a couch watching a shit movie huddled under a blanket together even though it was seventy degrees usually led to kissing.

Being around John usually led to kissing.

The kid liked to kiss.

And okay, whatever. Dave agreed to this whole Relationship Thing so he could humor the kid.

He liked John.

He liked John alot.

Which was _why_  he had agreed to the whole Relationship Thing. He’d thought ‘cool, I get to cuddle with my best bro more and this way people won’t question us because we’re ‘Dating’.

He thought it’d be cool.

And it was.

For the most part.

The ‘kissing’ usually didn’t last long and the little pecks were nice and Dave had sporadic alarms on his phone set throughout the allotted time for ‘hanging out with John’ with which he could fake a call from Bro and head home if needed.

It was good, it was cool.

Except today they were at Dave’s place and his brother was doing a gig and his phone was dead or dying and also in his bedroom and John’s hand was starting to wander.

They were watching some spy movie that John had insisted was amazing.

Except he wasn’t even watching it.

His hand would move down Dave’s arm and then back up, then play with the hair and the nape of his neck.

And, okay. This was cool, he could handle this. This was... nice. Yeah, this was cool.

Except then John turned his head and tightened his grip on Dave’s shoulder simultaneously.

Dave’s heart did not skyrocket. That was not a thing that happened. He was cool. He was chill. Everything was chill. Just two bros chillin’ on a couch watching a movie it was cool, he was-

fuck was that a tongue?

Aw, gross!

Did John just lick him?

Dave’s spine twitched and his neck got the tinglies. And not the good ‘oh man I am weirdly turned on right now’ and more the ‘augh gross there’s this nasty gunk on me but I can’t wash it off because that would be rude’.

John scraped his teeth along the junction between Dave’s neck and shoulder and inhaled.

Dave tried not to shove him off.

Nonono don’t- John had Dave’s earlobe in his mouth and Dave felt more like dinner than a date.

A hot breath in his ear- augh that’s freaky- and John smiled against his face.

He is _way_  too close.

“Hey,” he whispered and Dave tried his hardest not to squirm, “you’re bro’s gonna be gone for a while, yeah?” Dave gave a noncommittal grunt, maybe John would take it to mean that his bro could be home any minute and that he should back the fuck off.

John just smiled wider, “And he’s not gonna call, mm? He’s busy, right?”

Fuck fuck fuck.

Dave shrugged but it was mostly an attempt to get John off of him.

“Cool.”

And- ugh oh great. The kissing thing again. John turned his head to that he could connect their lips. He stroked Dave’s cheek but all it did was make his skin crawl.

He leaned.

Dave’s heart plummeted to the recesses of his stomach.

Nonono- okay.

Okay calm down.

He was calm.

Nothing to freak out about.

Just remove yourself from the situation for as long as it takes.

John’ll get tired of kissing like he usually does it’ll be fine it’ll be-

oh.

Well that was awkward.

John’s knee had found it’s way between Dave’s legs sometime after John had pressed him to his back and was sort of-

_oh_.

That was super uncomfortable.

Dave tried to shift away because that wasn’t helping the situation at all and actually kind of hurt.

John apparently took the move to mean Dave was into whatever this was and wanted- god forbid- _more_.

His knee pressed harder.

Dave grit his teeth and tried not to make a sound a discomfort.

He was cool. This was fine. He could get through this.

John smirked against his lips and ran his tongue across Dave’s teeth.

Dave hated tongues.

They were wet and warm and slimy and basically mouth worms.

Why would he want more than one in his mouth?

Whatever.

He was good, he could pretend he was into this and then they could watch an actual good movie that he would insist that he only liked ironically and John would laugh and then _love it_  and it would be good because then John would smile and Dave would remember why he was doing this ‘Relationship Thing’ in the first place he just _had to get past this_  and it would be good and he would be good and-

Oh god.

That was a hand up his shirt.

It was cold and clammy and made his skin jump and-

_that was a fucking hand up his shirt okay nopenopenope._

He may have shoved John off the couch but he couldn’t be sure (though John _was_  on the floor now) because all he was focused on was _getting the fuck away_.

His breathing was labored and he was _not freaking out_  and John was giving him the most bewildered look.

“Dude,” he says, “ _what_?”

His mouth is dry and he can’t seem to force any words out.

He takes a few more deep breaths, and tries to force out a laugh (it’s weezy and terrible and John may or may not wince at the sound of it).

“Woah bro,” says Dave, “did you even see that?” he gestures to the television screen where nothing particularly exciting is happening at all. “Pretty crazy. This movie isn’t half bad. Maybe you’re taste in movies is getting better. Kudos, man.”

But John’s still staring at him, he’s not looking at the screen. He’s not even calling Dave out.

He’s just staring up at him.

“Dave?” He prompts, and Dave is actually trying to focus his breathing right now but John saying his name seems to set him off.

“Like I mean the plot is pretty god awful but the special effects are pretty rad. Like, the raddest. Maybe not up to par with like, _A Muppets Christmas Carol_ , but still pretty decent. Like the car scene was pretty sick. All- screechy and stuff. Radical things here my man, radical thing. Loads better than _The Polar Bear King_  but I’m sure everything is better than that movie because dude, that movie sucked _ass_  it was so bad. Even Karkat agrees with me and it was a love story- sorta. Like what was up with that? How do you make a movie so horrendously bad and still get it produced? Actually gives me hope for the future, gonna make the worst movies. So bad that they’re good. Except worse than that. They’ll be a cult hit for the purpose of being a cult hit, and not because people like them. Everyone will watch them trying to come up with a deeper meaning but shit dude, it’s just face value, that’s why it’s ironic bros get with the program seriously.”

He would have kept going (could have kept going for quite sometime gift curse sort of deal except mostly gift) except John cut him off.

“Dave,” he started, and shook his head as if trying to manually sort out some information, “are you- nervous?”

“What?” Dave does his best at sounding offended, “fuck you man. Striders don’t _do_  nervous, seriously. What do you take me for? I’m not nervous”

John rolls his eyes and laughs, “I can’t believe it. I, John Egbert, have made _the_  Dave _Strider_  nervous. I must have some sort of secret power or something.”

Dave tries not to take it to heart that John’s laughing (but they’re joking, haha, all fun and games) “screw you too,” he says, and tries to force out a chuckle or two, “I’m not nervous, uncomfortable _maybe_  but as I said, Striders don’t _do-_ ”

“Wait.” John cuts him off again. “Uncomfortable? You- you’re uncomfortable?”

Dave shifts.

Shit.

“Uh-”

“I didn’t know you were uncomfortable, Dave, shit-”

“Woah, Egbert! It’s cool.” John’s eyes are wide almost comically, and this time more with something akin to horror instead of confusion, “Like- what’s the difference. They’re basically synonyms, don’t worry about-”

“No they’re not because nervous is like ‘not ready’ but uncomfortable is like- like ‘not into this at all’ like I’m forcing myself on you and- oh god.” It’s like something just clicked in the kids mind and this is exactly why Dave didn’t say anything because now he feels like the bad guy (is the bad guy god what’s wrong with him can’t even handle kissing his own boyfriend) “Do you always feel like this? Is it always- oh my god Dave. Why didn’t you say something? Oh my _god_  I’ve been basically molesting you for two months now and you’ve been _letting me oh my god_.”

“Egbert it’s chill man, it’s not that big of a deal.”

John looks agast. “Not- not that big of a deal!? Me- your significant other- making you ‘uncomfortable’ on a regular basis isn’t ‘that big of a deal’!? Shit, Dave, we’re supposed to be in a relationship not-” whatever he was going to say he doesn’t, instead sliding over and taking a deep breath. He let’s it out slowly, “are you- are you always uncomfortable? Or, is there a line? Fuck, Dave. Talk to me.”

Dave shrugs and tries to avoid eye contact even though he’s wearing his shades. He did not want to have this conversation right now. Hell, he didn’t want to have this conversation _ever_.

“John, it’s not-”

“If you say it’s not that big of a deal I swear I will punch you.”

Dave sort of wants to make a quip about ‘woah John this is an abusive relationship too, now?’ but feels it would be inappropriate at the moment.

He shifts again and fiddles with his hands. “Well it’s like- I dunno man. Kissing is a little weird I guess, but I mean, I’ll get used to it eventually. So it’s fine, or whatever. Don’t freak out man, your nerd is showing.”

John’s eyebrows are only a few centimeters away from becoming a full on unibrow. Dave isn’t sure that he could date someone with a unibrow, he isn’t about that.

Before he can warn John of their impending breakup if his eyebrows get much closer the brunette speaks up.

“It’s not ‘fine’, Dave. If I’m making you uncomfortable it’s not ‘cool’ or ‘chill’. We don’t have to- to make out or whatever that’s not what’s important to me, I just-” and then he pauses, his face lighting up and darkening all over again, “ _fuck_ , Dave! Do you even want to be dating? _Shit_ , are you just doing this to like- not hurt my feelings or something? _God_ , Dave, why didn't you say something, fuck-”

“Woah woah woah,” and now they’re both standing, staring each other down. “Who said anything about not wanting to date you? If I didn’t want to do this- this Relationship Thing then I wouldn't be. What kind of a guy do you take me for, John? Seriously, what kind of anime do you think this is?”

The corner of John’s mouth twitches and Dave’s stomach flutters and _this_ , this is why.

“So I don’t like kissing, so what? That doesn't mean I don’t want to do,” he motions the the space between them, “ _this_. It just means that, uh, I don’t want to do _it_. Uh, sorry.”

“No,” John coo-ed, honest to god pigeon mode, “no no no. Don’t be sorry, it’s- uh- it’s fine. It’s alright. I don’t care. I understand- well okay. I don’t actually understand but I can respect it and, like, you and stuff. So we’re good right? Uh, _are_  we good?”

Dave snorts and tries not to roll his eyes (and then remembers that he’s wearing shades and rolls his eyes anyways) “Yeah, Egbutt, we’re good.”

And then John’s smiling again and Dave feels some weird sense of accomplishment even though he didn’t really do anything to cause it.

“Cool I- are hugs okay? Like can I hug you right now, is that cool?”

Dave rolls his eyes again, “yeah man, that’s cool.”

 


End file.
